Fuyu no Minuet
by NatsumiHyuuga
Summary: Musim semi sudah tiba. Cinta mereka berdua semakin kuat. Tapi, apakah cukup kuat untuk menghadang badai di musim semi?
1. Chapter 1

_**Dimusim dingin ini semua dimulai. Di musim apakah ini semua akan berakhir?**_

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuyu no Minuet © NatsumiHyuuga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salju turun perlahan. Jam kota sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul setengah 12 taksi berwarna kuning meluncur dengan cepatnya dari arah Oxford Street. Taksi itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Terlihat sang sopir yang membuka pintu belakang penumpang dan mengeluarkannya dengan paksa. Perempuan yang dilempar dari taksi itu terduduk tak berdaya di atas aspal yang dingin, mengingat ini adalah musim dingin dengan salju yang mulai turun.

"Wanita sialan! Kau pikir aku mau jadi taksi gratis?"

Terlihat segelintir rasa kasihan di mata sopir itu, tapi tanpa memperdulikan rasa kasihandan moral, ia lebih mementingkan uang jasa yang tidak didapatnya dari penumpang gratis ini. Dan melihat wanita cantik dengan lekuk tubuh seperti ini, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau ia bisa mendapat sedikit hiburan malam ini.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus membayar jasaku dengan tubuhmu, _miss."_

Langsung, penumpang ini dicekam rasa takut yang luar biasa. Oh tuhan! Ia tidak ingin nasib dankeperawanannya diambil begitu saja oleh seorang sopir taksiPerempuan ini berteriak sekeras-kerasnyaingin meminta tolong, namun apa mau dikata, suaranya seperti mau habis gara-gara udara dingin yangterasa semakin mencekik tenggorokannya.

Bahkan mungkin keesokan harinya, beberapa surat kabar akan memberitkan seorang perempuan yangditemukan dalam keadaan tidak berbusana di Damp Alley.

Begitu ia akan memberontak melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman sopir itu, tiba-tiba suara seorang lelaki lain yang lebih bersih menghentikan aktivitas mereka berdua. Dilihatnya tangan putih orang asia pada umumnya sedang menahan tangan lelaki barat yang menahan penumpang wanita ini. Seorang lelaki tampan bersurai hitam kelam dan bola mata yang segelap malam tak berbintang.

"Sebaiknya anda hentikan perbuatan nista yang akan anda lakukan,"

Walaupun masih terlihat marah, tapi sopir ini juga menyayangkan kesempatannya untuk dapat tidur dengan seorang wanita Jepang yang cantik berkulit putih seperti salju.

"Maaf bocah, tapi nona ini tidak bisa membayar jasaku. Apa kau mau aku dan keluargaku mati kekurangan makanan karena tidak ada uang?"

Terlihat lelaki asia itu mengeluarkan beberapa _poundsterling _dari dompet kulit hitamnya.

"Kalau kau memang menginginkan uang, maka ambil saja uang ini. Aku juga sudah melebihkanjumlahnya. Sekedar tip untukmu, mesum."

Mau tak mau, sang sopir harus segera pergi dan meninggalkan si wanita jepang cantik. Sebenarnya iaingin sekali mengambil upah 'khusus' dari penumpang gratis tersebut. Tapi apa daya, kekasihnya sudah datang. Daripada ia dibawa ke _yard _karena dituduh atas pelecehan seksual, lebih baik ia pergi sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah taksi itu pergi, perempuan itu melirik ke samping kanannya di mana lelaki yang tampaknyaserumpun bangsa dengannya itu. Dengan malu-malu, wanita itu membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkanterima kasih.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih."

Seperti sudah tahu maksudnya membuka mulut, perempuan itu kembali menutup mulutnya yang sudah pucat karena uap-uap nafas keluar dari mulut dan hembusan hidungnya.

"Emmm... Aku H-Hyuuga Hinata. Kau siapa?"

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke."

Tanpa Hinata sadari, pundaknya yang sejak tadi kedinginan kini menjadi lebih hangat berkat sebuah jas abu-abu gelap yang senada dengan pakaiannya saat ini. Hinata menganggap bodoh dirinya. Kenapa ia malah memakai kaos abu-abu biasa dengan sweater tipis?

"...hei," Lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menatap Hinata dan berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang wanita sepertimu di tengah malam seperti ini?" ya, setidaknya ia mencoba untuk peduli kepada wanita malang yang mengalami pelecehan seksual. Lagipula, Sasuke juga manusia yang memiliki empati.

Merasa kecurigaan Sasuke, Hinata cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku cuma mentraktir beberapa s-sahabatku dari jepang. Karena uangku k-kurang, yah, bisa kau proses sendiri bagaimana selanjtnya..."

"Hn."

Terdiam selama 2 menit lebih, Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan dompet hitam miliknya dan memberikan 40 poundsterling kepada Hinata. Hinata yang tidak mengerti maksud baik Sasuke, mengembalikan uang itu kepada sang empunya.

"Ambil saja. Agar tidak terjadi hal seperti tadi."

Hinata bertanya-tanya mengapa orang yang baru dikenalnya rela menolongnya? Mungkin orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini memang tulus menolongnya.

"K-kalau begitu, _hontou ni arigatou,_Uchiha-san."

Menariknya, Hinata sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah mulai tertarik kepada lawan bicara yang ada di depannya ini. Pemuda baik yang menolong dan memberikan uang untuknya. Bagi Hinata, Sasuke bagaikan seorang _samurai _berkuda hitam yang datang menolongnya dari tangan penjahat asing.

"Hn. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. _Sayonara, _Hyuuga."

Sebelum sang lelaki membalikkan punggungnya, ia sempat tersenyum kecil pada Hinata yang disusul dengan lambaian tangan. Oh _kami-sama, _kau berhasil menanam benih-benih cinta di hati sang lagi-lagi, ia tidak sadar bahwa kini wajahnya sudah memerah dengan hebatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

3 hari sudah berlalu, sekarang saatnya kembali menjalani hari-hari sibuk sebagai mahasiswi jurusan seni di University Of London. Waaupun begtu, Hinata tidak bisa berkosentrasi sedikitpun, kepalanya hanya dipenuhi seorang lelaki bersurai hitam tampan yang sudah menolongnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, SirThomassudah berdiri di depan mejanya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan _phanthofel _hitam berkilau miliknya.

"_Miss_Hyuuga, apa yang sedang anda pikirkan?"

Seperti kata-kata sang ayah, _cinta dapat mengalihkan duniamu._Tapi kan ini bukan cinta, ini cuma rasa penasaran yang ditimbulkan akibat bertemu dengan saudara serumpun yang tampan, _cool,_dan tinggi layaknya seorang _samurai _yang benar-benar keluar dari dalam novel. Lagi-lagi, khayalannya berhasilmenbuat dirinya harus rela dikeluarkan dari kelas Sir Thomas selama minggu ini. Apalagi mengingat Sir Thomas bukanlah orang yang mudah reda emosinya, maka dapat dipastikan bahwa ia pasti dikeluarkan dari kelas si _grumpy _itu lagi sampai minggu depan.

Mungkin berjalan-jalan di sekitar kampus bukanlah hal yang buruk, terutama untuk menghilangkan ingatan tentang si _samurai _tampan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tampaknya bukan hari keberuntungan Sasuke. Tadi pagi, dia terpaksa mengerjakan beberapa tugas tambahan dari Profesor Asuma. Bahkan dia harus rela membiarkan perutnya hanya terisi setengah oleh 1 potong roti bersama tuna kaleng. Jangan bilang ini gara-gara ia memberikan beberapa uangnya 3 hari yang lalu kepada wanita bernama Hyuuga itu. Walaupun keluarganya merupakan salah satu pengusaha besar di Jepang, jangan disamakan dengan biaya hidup kota tua negara Britania Raya ini -London.

Dirinya sendiri bukanlah anak kecil, maupun remaja. Kini ia seorang lelaki dewasa. Tidak pantas rasanya jika ia harus meminta anggaran bulanan kepada orangtuanya. Jadi sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Fuh, mungkin lebih baik jika ia menenangkan perutnya dengan menghirup udara segar di dekat taman sambil melihat tumpukan salju segar. Atau mungkin jika perutnya sudah tidak tahan, sebaiknya salju itu dikunyahnya saat itu juga.

_Benar-benar pikiran gila._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Scenery_di sekitar kampus memang pantas untuk dilihat. Tumpukan benda putih nan dingin menyelimuti taman bunga yang biasa Hinata lewati. Walaupun tidak ada warna-warni di situ, tapi salju itu sendiri mampu menciptakan perasaan senang dan damai. Bahkan langit abu-abu London begitu mendukung suasana indah hari ini.

_Ngomong-ngomong... Bagaimana ya kabar tuan samurai itu?_

Ah, gawat. Pikiran Hinata tidak lebih dari sebuah labirin yang berputar-putar di sekitar pemuda bernamaUchiha Sasuke. Malah, ia berhalusinasi melihat sebuah -atau lebih tepatnya seseorang dengan warna rambut yang begitu kontras dengan putihnya salju. Rambut yang menyerupai pantat bebek itu juga mengingatkannya pada Uchiha-san.

Merasa _sedikit –_sangatrindu, didekatinya sosok halusinasi -setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan, dan mencoba untukmenepuk bahu yang ditutupi dengan jaket biru tua. Walaupun Hinata merasa bodoh akan dirinya, tapi tetap tidak ada salahnya untuk mendekati halusinasi akan pria itu.

Ditaruhnya telapak tangannya di bahu sang halusinasi.

_PLOK_

Seperti film-film action, halusinasi itu menoleh perlahan-lahan kebelakang.

"...Hyuuga?"

"U-Uchiha... -san?"

Saat itu, Hinata sadar bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menyingkirkan sosok _samurai _berambut pantat bebek dari benaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, jalanan di Royal Street menjadi lebih sepi dari biasanya. Bisa dimaklumi jika menyangkut musim dingin. Saat yang tepat untuk mengurung diri di rumah dan menikmati perapian sambil menyeruput segelas coklat panas. Tapi apa mau dikata, Hinata lebih memilih memasuki sebuah coffee house bersama seorang lelaki Asia di sampingnya. Nafas yang mengepul-ngepul dengan jelas terlihat di hidung dan mulut masing-masing.

"Uchiha-san, s-silahkan pesan yang diinginkan,"

Saat kebaikan kita dibalas dengan kebaikan juga, maka hati akan terasa senang dan dua sudut bibirmu akan memaksa otot wajahmu untuk tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman. Uchiha Sasuke -pria berharga diri tinggi dengan wajah besi yang jarang sekali tersenyum. Namun kali ini dia mau tersenyum walaupun sedikit.

Bagaimana tidak mau, perut dan dompet yang tadi kosong -lebih tepatnya perut, kini bisa ter-refill kembali karena kebaikan wanita didepannya ini bersedia mentraktir makanan sebagai tanda balas jasa.

"Kalau begitu, Macaroni Schottel dan kopi hitam."

"E-eh? Itu saja? Boleh pesan lebih, kok. A-aku tidak-"

"Itu saja."

"-keberatan.."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Padahal ayahnya sudah mengirimkan uang bulanan untuknya, bahkan uang bulanan itu lebih dari cukup. Tapi sekarang,_samurai-sama _malah menolak kebaikannya. Jujur,hatinya yang lembut itu terasa tersayat duri. Padahal, baru bisa bertemu dengannya lagi saja sudah cukup membuat hatinya meloncat ria.

"Yah, kalau aku ingin lagi, aku tinggal pesan saja kan? Toh kau yang membayar. Hm?" Sasuke memang pandai untuk menilik suasana hati orang lain. Pria terpelajarseperti dirinya tidak mungkin kan, membiarkan seorang wanita yang baik seperti Hinata berwajah kusut.

Syukurlah, Hinata kembali tersenyum.

"Boleh panggil 'S-S-Sasuke-san' saja? Aku tidak nyaman m-menyebutmu 'Uchiha-san' terus-menerus.."Wajah putih mulus itu kini sedikit memerah di kedua tulang pipinya.

"Silahkan. Kalau begitu aku panggil kau 'Hinata-san' saja, ya?"

Dengan cepat, Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tak terasa 5 menit sudah berlalu. Makanan belum datang, dan suasana menjadi sangat sepi. Tidak ada satu patah kata-pun yang keluar.

"Sasuke-san-"

"Hinata-san-"

Sasuke diam saja, dan duduk tenang sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang kini tengah tertawa tersenyum. "Heh. Kau saja yang bicara"

Seperti biasa, Hinata sedikit terbata-bata saat akan bicara. "Eh... U-umm... Sasuke-san, kau-"

"_S'cuse me,_ini pesanan anda. Satu _macaroni schottel, _satu _spaghetti carbonara _dan secangkir kopi hitam serta teh Darjeeling."

Setelah itu sang pelayan kembali meninggalkan dua konsumen berwajah oriental tersebut. Sasuke kembali memeriksa Hinata yang terkesan kalang kabut untuk menyantap makanannya. Sungguh, ingin rasanya ia menertawakan tingkah laku Hinata yang pemalu._Jangan-jangan perempuan ini menyukaiku._

"Sasuke-san, silahkan dimakan."

Tidak bergeming sedikitpun, Sasuke masih memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang sedikit yang putih mulus, ditambah rona merah jambu yang begitu kontras dan bola mata ungu bening berupa kaca itu begitu indah dipandang. Belum lagi bibir penuh berwarna merah natural yang terlihat menggoda setiap ia bicara.

"Kau akan menjadi model yang cantik,"

Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke menyuarakan pikirannya. Dan ia sadar, Hinata -si wanita pemalu nan manis itu sudah lebih memerahkan pipinya. Garpu yang ia gunakan untuk menyantap _carbonara_itu menjadi tak tersentuh, dan garpu tersebut sudah jatuh sejak 5 detik yang lalu.

"M-m-mak..sud Sasuke-san a-apa?"

Sebenarnya, kalau boleh Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya dikedua tangannya, mungkin ia akanmelakukannya sekarang juga. Tapi, harga diri tingginya tidak mengizinkan perilaku konyol seperti ya, Sasuke adalah mahasiswa jurusan bisnis di University of London. Dan lagi, Sasuke bekerjasambilan sebagai fotografer model di agensi majalah_See It!_

Mungkin sebab itulah ia mencintai seni fotografi dan ia juga menyukai memotret orang-orang yangdianggapnya memiliki nilai seni. Dan contohnya seperti Hinata ini.

"Maafkan ketidak sopananku, Hinata-san. Silahkan lanjutkan makanmu."

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu menyeret kakinya pergi untuk mencuci dagunya yang tadi dengan sialnya terkena saus keju. Melihat Hinata yang sedang mencuci dagunya itu, ia memanggil pelayan dan meminta garpu satu lagi.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, mereka berdua menyelesaikan makanan masing-masing. "Sasuke-san, yang menjual g-gulali! Aku mau membelinya sebentar. A-apa Sasuke-san mau?"

Kini, Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil menggambar lingkaran di salju dengankakinya. Aneh memang, seorang penjual gulali berjualan di musim dingin. Walaupun salju tidak turun lagi, tapi tetap saja hal yang aneh dimatanya. Seingatnya, benda merah muda berupa kapas itu hanya dijual jika sedang musim panas, apalagi kalau menyangkut festival musim panas -setidaknya itu yang terjadi di Jepang. Namun lagi-lagi, ini bukan Jepang, ini London.

"Hn. Tidak, aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Saat Hinata berjalan menuju penjual gulali, Sasuke mengeluarkan kamera SLR Canon kesayangannya. Dan dengan sedikit meng-adjust pencahayaan di kamera, ia mencoba memotret sebuah pohon tanpa daun. Saat terasa klop dengan _angle _yang diambilnya, jari telunjuk kanan itu mulai menekan perlahan tombol kamera dan membiarkan benda canggih itu memfokuskan lensa di objek yang dipilihnya.

Namun entah kenapa, Sasuke menjadi tidak berminat saat merasakan kursi yang ia duduki terasa diduduki oleh orang lain juga. Menoleh ke samping kirinya, dia mendapati Hinata yang kini sedang memakan gulali itu dengan wajah persis seperti anak kecil.

Mata tertutup sepenuhnya, dan seulas senyum terpampang di wajahnya.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke memotret wajah Hinata yang begitu natural di matanya. Memotret wanita di sebelahnya, kemudian menyimpan foto itu untuk dikoleksinya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia ingin mengabadikan wajah cantik di sampingnya ini.

_Tapi… _

"Sasuke-san, gulalinya enak sekali. K-kau benar tidak mau?"

Hinata tanpa sadar menjulurkan lidahnya keluar untuk menjilat bekas gulali di dekat bibir bawahnya. Bagaikan terhipnotis, Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

Tidak memperdulikan segala logika dan harga diri yang berkutat di dalam dirinya, Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata dan mendekatkan benda lembut pink itu ke dekat mulutnya dan menggigit gulali itu. Setelah berhasil merasakan rasa manis dan tekstur yang menghilang di lidahnya, Sasuke menatap kembali tatapan Hinata dengan tajam.

_DEG!_

Bola mata hitam kelam itu kini sedang menatap lurus bola mata berwarna kontras dengan milik Sasuke. Perasaan yang membuat jantung Hinata berdebar ini benar-benar mengingatkannya pada arcade uji nyali di Tokyo Disneyland beberapa tahun lalu.

Saat ia menemani adiknya yang sudah merengek-rengek ingin bermain di arcade menakutkan itu. Tapi bagusnya, debaran hati Hinata kali ini benar-benar berbeda rasanya. Rasa yang kali ini lebih indah, lebih berwarna. Dan rasa ini hanya bisa didapatnya apabila manik kelam itu menatap matanya.

"Lumayan juga."

"Y-ya. S-s-sasuke-san m-mau… lagi?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan kameranya. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Hinata untuk bertanya lagi. Sebenarnya ia sangat bahagia akan fakta bahwa Sasuke sudah berbagi ciuman tidak langsung dengannya.

Yah, setidaknya itu yang ada di dalam kepala Hinata sekarang. Dan ia juga tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke kini sedang mengambil wajah melamunnya dengan benda berlensa yang sejak tadi berada di tangan sang fotografer, Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya, selesai juga.**

**Kaya'nya Natsu sudah lama ga publish atau update cerita ya ._.**

**Sekitar... 1 tahun? Kimi ni Todoke belum update, Tetangga Cantik juga belum. Sebenarnya sihgara-gara laptop Natsu kena virus, akibatnya semua data hilang, bahkan chapter-chapter**** selanjutnya yang sudah siap di-publish juga hilang T.T**

**Oke, akhir kata, maaf untuk kesalahan-kesalahan atau ketidaknyamanan saat membaca fic ,, baru pertama kali ngetik menggunakan polar office ._.v**

**Sekali lagi, akhir ka****ta, mohon review serta saran-saran yaaaa :D**

**Onegai neee M(_ _)M**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cintaku dimulai sekarang. Akankah cinta ini tetap bertahan hingga nanti?**_

**Naruto ****Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuyu no Minuet ****NatsumiHyuuga**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ponsel Samsung Galaxy SII putih itu berdering. Menandakan waktu pagi sudah tiba. Ponsel itu perlahan diraih oleh sebuah tangan putih besar. Tangan kirinya terus ia paksa untuk berusaha meraih ponsel itu. Akhirnya ponsel itu sudah berada tepat di depan hidungnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia bahwa baterai ponselnya kini tersisa 25 persen.

Masih dibayangi oleh rasa kantuk yang luar biasa, Sasuke menatap keluar jendelanya.

Salju turun perlahan, setitik demi setitik menambah tebal salju di jalanan depan apartemennya. Ia ingat sesuatu. Sebuah kertas bergambar seorang wanita berkulit putih dan pipi merahnya yang begitu cantik. Sekarang, foto itu berada di meja kecil pendek di samping tempat tidurnya. Dan harus ia akui, wajah Hinata yang sedang tersenyum itu benar-benar manis.

Walaupun tidak terlalu mengenal Hinata, tapi gadis itu sukses menanam perasaan hangat yang menggelitik di dalam dadanya. Ia juga tidak tahu bahwa Hinata memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar perasaan hangat pada Sasuke.

Dan sekarang, di saat ia masih terbaring di kasur putihnya di dalam kamar seluas 16 meter persegi. Ia masih berpikir tentang kejadian kemarin, bagaimana ia mengambil foto Hinata tanpa diketahui oleh orangnya sendiri.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mandi selama 15 menit. Setelah itu, ia akan pergi ke apartemen Hinata yang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya untuk mendapat sarapan gratis, mengingat Sasuke tidak ada uang untuk membeli keperluan. Sekitar 8 hari lagi ia akan mendapat bantuan dana dari kakak laki-lakinya, Uchiha Itachi; seorang penerus perusahaan keluarganya.

Sembari melilitkan handuk putih di pinggangnya, Sasuke kembali mengecek ponsel yang ia charge tadi.

_2 MISSED CALLS_

Menghela napas, Sasuke menelepon kembali nomor yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Setelah beberapa kali nada memanggil, terdengar suara seorang wanita. Suara kuat dan nyaring itu memenuhi telinga Sasuke si pecinta hening di pagi hari.

"_Geez, Sasuke-kun! I've been called you for 2 times! Kok tidak kau angkat tadi?"_

Mengendus tak suka, Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah menanggapi suara manja wanita di seberang saluran tersebut.

"Aku tadi sedang mandi."

"_Oh, oke. Hehe… maaf ya, Sasu-koi? Aku kangen saja kok. Sudah lama tidak mendengar suaramu sih…"_

"_Whatever. _Baiklah, aku harus kuliah. Mungkin aku akan meneleponmu malam nanti."

Sasuke bersiap pergi dan mengambil tas punggung biru tuanya. Dikepitnya ponsel tersebut di telinganya sementara ia bergegas memakai sepatu.

"_Eeeeeeh? Chotto matte! Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu, Sasu-koi! Aku masih kang-"_

"Oh ya, jangan meneleponku seharian ini sampai aku meneleponmu. Aku sibuk. Jaa."

Dari seberang, terdengar suara wanita itu yang mengoceh tidak jelas mencegah Sasuke memutuskan salurannya. Dan untuk Sasuke, suka atau tidak suka, ia harus menerima keputusan Sasuke untuk memutuskan saluran mereka. Toh, kalaupun dia tidak terima, dia bisa memasukkan nomor ini ke daftar _black list _di ponselnya.

"_-ngan ditutup du-"_

Sasuke memutuskan pembicaraan mereka cukup sampai di situ. Sasuke bukanlah pria seribu kata, Sasuke lebih suka menikmati ketenangan dan saling mengerti. Kalau memang tunangannya sendiri tidak bisa mengerti, maka dia bisa keluar dari kehidupan Sasuke sekarang juga.

…tunggu. Tunangan?

Ya, _tunangan._ Seseorang yang memiliki hubungan dengan lawan jenis ataupun sejenis –bagi yang peminat—yang berjanji mengikat hubungan mereka satu sama lain, selangkah proses sebelum jenjang pernikahan. Dan Sasuke merupakan salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut.

Setelah memasukkan ponsel tipis itu ke dalam sakunya, pria bersurai hitam ini sudah siap pergi ke apartemen lupa memakai syal dan jaket, Sasuke keluar dari pintu apartemennya. Oh, tak lupa mengunci pintu. Hal yang wajib bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Gugup_

_Senang_

_Bingung_

Tiga perasaan manusiawi yang pasti dimiliki setiap insan di dunia. Termasuk Hinata.

Hinata duduk termangu di sofa ruang tamunya yang lumayan besar. Ia telah menyelesaikan beberapa tugas dari mata kuliah Bahasa Inggris. Kurenai-sensei lah dosennya. Dan Kurenai-sensei salah satu dosen favorit dari urutan 2 terbawah. Walaupun Kurenai-sensei baik dan pelajarannya mudah dimengerti, namun tugas rumah yang diberikan jumlahnya tidak bisa dibilnag sedikit. Dan kini, Hinata harus melanjutkan kembali tugasnya yang tertunda sejak jam 11 malam. Dan harus ia akui, ia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sangat professional.

Dan sekarang, Hinata harus siap menyambut kedatangan pujaan hatinya. Senang bercampur gugup, gugup bercampur bingung.

Ia melihat jam tangannya. _Sebentar lagi Sasuke-san datang. _

Hinata bangkit menuju ke kamar dan berdiri di depan cermin. Dipandanginya tubuh dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Wajah bulat halus dan manis, dua bola mata ungu bening yang indah ia tatapi dalam-dalam. Mungkinkah Sasuke akan memujinya lagi hari ini?

Menyadari bunyi jarum detik yang tak hentinya bersuara, Hinata segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk membuat beberapa sandwich dan cokelat panas. Mengingat perkataan Sasuke akan ketidaksukaannya terhadap rasa manis, Hinata mengingatkan dirinya untuk mengurangi gula di mug Sasuke.

"Ehm! Ganbarimasu!"

Hanya dalam waktu 10 menit, semua sudah tersedia. Sandwich keju dan dua gelas cokelat panas. Dengan bangga, ia menata sendiri hiasan di ruang tamu agar lebih indah. Dengan bahagianya, ia berlari menuju pintu depan. Terdengar bunyi bel.

Dan di depan pintunya, kini sang _samurai _favoritnya sudah datang. Bahkan kado dari santa pun tidak se-membahagiakan ini. _There is no better day than this day, _pikirnya.

"Hinata-san, _ohayou_."

"_O-ohayou, _Sasuke-san! _O-omachishitemashita! _Silahkan masuk. Kau pasti kedinginan di luar."

"_Ojama shimasu._"

Layaknya tuan rumah yang baik, Hinata mengajak Sasuke yang sudah kedinginan langsung menuju ruang tamu yang sudah disediakannya sandwich dan cokelat panas.

"Oh? Sandwich, hm? Maaf aku merepotkanmu."

"Ah, t-tidak masalah. Silahkan duduk dan nikmati sandwich-nya, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih sandwich keju betapa terkejutnya ia saat makanan ala barat itu memasuki liang mulutnya, menyentuh alat sensor perasa di dalam mulut. _Sandwich ini enak!_

"B… B-bagaimana rasanya?"

"Hn. Lumayan. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau menaruh tomat lebih banyak."

Walau hanya lumayan, tapi satu kata pujian saja sudah bisa membuat hati Hinata berloncat-loncat kegirangan. Bahkan kini pipinya merona indah.

"Oh ya Hinata-san, cokelat panas ini pas rasanya."

Dan seperti dugaannya, _there is no better day than this day. _Dengan cokelat panas yang sukses, Hinata berhasil mengawali harinya dengan berbagai kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dewi Fortuna nampaknya selalu memihak Hinata hari ini. Dari pagi hingga sekarang, tak henti-hentinya keberuntungan berdatagan silih berganti. Mulai dari _samurai-sama _yang menghabiskan waktu sarapan berdua dengannya, berangkat bersama ke universitas, Sir Thomas yang mengizinkan masuk ke kelasnya, nilai sempurna dari Kurenai-sensei, tapi dan sekarang…

Di studio tempat Hinata bekerja paruh waktu sebagai model majalah, dia kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke merupakan juru foto pemotretan majalah mereka kali ini!

"E-eh? S-Sasuke-san, apa yang kau lakukan di s-sini?" salah besar jika Hinata tidak bahagia. Justru ia merasa sangat bahagia. Biasanya, tempat kerjanya tidak terlalu ramai. Tapi kini, sejak Sasuke datang, semua model _See It! _perempuan tampak sangat antusias melihat kedatangan juru foto berwajah oriental yang sangat tampan.

Mulai dari Yamanaka Ino, si model cantik blasteran prancis dan jepang. Rambut pirang platinum dan bola mata _baby blue _yang sangat menawan mungkin bisa menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Lalu ada juga Shion, model cantik bermulut pedas dengan tatanan rambut seperti Hinata. Postur tubuhnya yang proporsional serta bibir seksinya juga bisa saja menarik perhatian Sasuke kan?

Serta model-model lainnya yang tidak kalah cantik mungkin akan menjadi penghambat geraknya roda Dewi Fortuna Hinata kali ini. Ya kan?

"Hinata-san. Aku menjadi juru foto di sini mulai hari ini. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

Hinata benar-benar terkejut! _Holy shit! _Ini bukan mimpi kan? 'mulai hari ini'? berarti… berarti dia bisa bertemu Sasuke setiap hari jumat? _Yes! Yes! YEEEES! _Rupanya roda Dewi Fortuna tidak berhenti bergerak sampai di sini saja!

"A-aa, _sou ka._"

"Ets, ets! Hinata _honey, don't use yer language 'ere, I couldn't catch what ye were sayin'. _Sudah kubilang sebelumnya, kan? Un?" Deidara, pemimpin pemotretan _See It! _yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan logat prancis inggris yang lucu didengar. Deidara memang orang yang eksotis. Setengah rambut pirangnya diikat ke atas dan ia juga menutupi sebelah matanya dengan penutup mata hitam bergambar awan merah. Entah apa maksudnya.

"M-maaf, bos. Aku lupa…"

"Yah, _no worries, honey. You're the role model after all. _Santai saja, oke?"

Hinata terdiam. _Role model katanya? Aku? R-role… model?_

Berbagai erangan kecewa para model memenuhi ruangan. Mulai dari Ino yang mengoceh bahasa prancis, Shion yang membentak-bentak Deidara, dan beberapa model lain yang hanya bisa menatap iri Hinata.

Memang bukan rasa yang enak apabila dirimu dijadikan sasaran rasa iri dan kesal. Namun, Hinata terlalu bahagia saat ini, tidak memperdulikan apapun di sekelilingnya. Sasuke menjadi juru foto pribadinya kali ini! _Kami-sama, hontou ni arigatou…_

Ditambah dengan agensi majalah _See It! _ingin menampilkan edisi musim dingin yang menampilkan sisi manis dari seorang wanita di tengah dinginnya salju, mereka memutuskan Hinata yang manis untuk menjadi model utama kali ini.

Hinata tidak tahu, bahwa ada satu orang juga yang sedang berbahagia di ruangan ini. Orang yang sudah mengabadikan wajahnya di sebuah lembaran kertas. Ya, Sasuke. Sang pujaan hati Hinata ini juga merasa senang. Dia lebih suka memotret Hinata yang manis itu ketimbang memotret model-model bermake-up tebal. Sesuatu yang natural membuat kecantikan seseorang menguar. Juga, Hinata adalah wanita yang sudah memiliki tempat khusus secara tidak sadar di dalam sanubarinya.

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai, Hinata-san?"

"Ehm!" sambut Hinata dengan antusias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim semi sudah tiba. Hinata dan Sasuke bersiap untuk pulang ke jepang. Mereka sengaja mengambil cuti kuliah untuk menghadiri acara tahun baru di kampong halaman masing-masing. Sejak mereka bekerja sama di pemotretan, perasaan Hinata menjadi lebih dalam dari biasanya. Ia lebih menyukai Sasuke lebih dari sebelumnya. Ah, tidak tepat rasanya jika disebut 'suka'. Rasa Hinata sudah mencapai 'cinta'. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Seiring waktu berjalan, Sasuke semakin mengenal kepribadian Hinata yang baik dan lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan tunangannya yang memaksa dan manja berlebihan. Sasuke ingat sekali bagaimana ciuman pertamanya dengan Hinata. Serta malam yang mereka lalui bersama

.

.

.

.

"_SASUKE-KUN! JANGAN! K-KUMOHON!"_

_Sasuke tetap mendekati Hinata dengan seringai nakal di wajahnya. Tangannya mendekati perut Hinata dan kembali menaruh jemarinya di situ_

"_K-KYAA! AHAHAHA! J-JANGAN! STO- AHAHAHA!"_

_Sasuke kambali menggelitiki Hinata. Dia sangat senang menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita berambut biru ini. Sekarang, mereka sedang berada di apartemen Sasuke. Hinata memutuskan untuk makan malam di apartemennya karena Sasuke sendiri yang memanggilnya._

"_Ngh… y-yamete kudasai… o-onegai, Sasuke-kun,"_

_Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa senang melihat Hinata yang terkulai lemas di sofa coklat miliknya. Wajah Hinata sudah merah, tatapan matanya menjadi tidak focus, dan bibir merah muda itu terbuka setengah, mengeluarkan nafas-nafas dan erangan yang sedikit erotis saat ia menggelitiki Hinata._

_Hinata yang menyadari Sasuke yang tengah melamun, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Sasuke. _

"_S-Sasuke-kun? K-kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_Semu merah Hinata kian menyempurnakan kecantikannya. Juga menyempurnakan hasrat tersembunyi Sasuke selama ini. Dan layaknya orang yang tersihir, Sasuke tidak berpikir apapun saat ia memajukan wajahnya ke depan._

_Dan Hinata terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi. _

_Bibir Sasuke kini menempel erat di bibir Hinata. _

_Percikan di hati masing-masing tidak dapat dihindari. Hinata sangat kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ciuman itu juga ciuman pertama Hinata. Dan ia merasa beruntung, mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dengan orang yang ia cintai. _

_Semakin lama, bibir Sasuke semakin memagut bibir Hinata. Dua insan ini semakin terbuai di dalam nafsu. Hasrat bercinta yang semakin kuat, membuat Sasuke mengangkat tubuh yang jauh lebih mungil itu menuju ke kamarnya._

_Mungkin ia akan menyesalli hal ini di pagi hari, mungkin Hinata juga. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang, bukan cuma didasari oleh nafsu belaka, mereka bertindak atas nama cinta._

"_Sasuke-kun, a-aku…"_

_Hinata menghentikan kegiatan mereka sebentar dan menatap dalam mata hitam lelaki di depan wajahnya. "A-aku…"_

"_Hinata, aku mencintaimu."_

_Hinata tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi, cukup tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Sasuke, pria berambut hitam ini mengerti jawaban Hinata. Dan ia akan meneruskan apa yang telah dimulainya di ruang tamu tadi. _

_Kini, mereka resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah siap?"

"Hn."

Dan mereka menuju keluar dari apartemen, sembari membawa koper dan backpack, mereka bersiap menuju jepang dan merayakan tahun baru. Dan Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan kejutan untuk Hinata sesampai mereka di jepang.

Dan kali ini, mereka akan bersama memulai hubungan di musim semi. Tapi, musim semi pasti ada badai, bukan?

Kali ini, Hinata dan Sasuke tidak menyadari badai yang akan datang menghamapiri mereka, bersiap menghancurkan bunga cinta diantara dua sejoli…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**14 halaman, euy! 154! Biasanya Natsu ga pernah buat fic sepanjang ini. Tapi entah kenapa, lagi semangat kali ini. Ehehehehehe… maaf ya kalau kelamaan update-nya. Natsu ga bisa update cepat-cepat soalnya lagi mid semester nih.**

**Banyak yang tanya, ini bakal dibuat chapter 2? Tentu. Ini chapter berikutnya :D**

**Ada juga yang nanya, Hinata & Sasuke seumur? Seumur, tapi Sasuke lebih tua 5 bulan.**

**Untuk masalah Deidara, penulisannya Natsu tulis sesuai british **_**slang **_**seperti Hagrid di HarPot. Reader tahu kan? Pasti tahu laah :D**

**Di fic ini cuma terfokus sama Hinata dan Sasuke dan tunangan Sasuke. Soalnya chap depan bakalan nampilin tunangan Sasuke. Segitu aja deh bocorannya.**

**Hayo, ada yang bisa nebak ga siapa tunangan Sasuke? Yang bisa nebak, boleh request :P **

**Terserah request apa, mau sequel, boleh. Mau SasuHina oneshot boleh. Asal jangan SasuSaku atau NaruHina :D**

**Yoshaaa! Karena ini sudah ekstra 14 halaman, mohon review dari saudara-saudara sekalian yaa :D maaf kalau fic ini kurang berkesan atau ga sempurna.**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
